My little pony: Universo R
by sombra de caos
Summary: [A.U] Twilight acaba de mudarse de canterlot a ponyville y solo tiene una idea en mente...hacer amigas. Pero todos sus planes cambiaran cuando la malvada solar flare quede libre y planee buscar venganza de su hermana Luna. ¿Podran un grupo de yeguas detener la era del eclipse eterno?
1. Chapter 1

El multiverso esta constituido por variedad de universos distintos, algunos mas epectaculares que otros.

el Universo R, llamado asi por ser el REVERSO del universo pony conocido, tiene la peculiaridad de que las personalidades de las protagonistas han sido modificadas al punto de ser las contrapartes de las originales.

My little pony es propiedad de Hasbro.

_Cap. 1_

El despertador comenzó a sonar en la habitación de AppleBloom. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, aun se sentía somnolienta.

-Fue…Fue solo un sueño. –se puso de pie y apago el despertador, luego abrió sus cortinas con estampados de abejas. –Odio levantarme tan temprano, ¡deberían ahorcar al idiota que invento la escuela! –abrió la ventana y una ligera brisa entro en su habitación.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño.

-_Cepillar…Cepillar…Cepillar. –_repetía monótona-mente mientras cepillaba_ su crin rojiza. _Tomo su característica pañoleta roja con el símbolo de una calavera y se lo amarro sobre su cabeza.

Salio del baño y corrió a la cocina.

-Cinco minutos, ¡me quedan cinco minutos! –Se preparó un desayuno exprés: unas rebanadas de pan tostado untadas con mermelada de frambuesa, un licuado de fresa, un cereal de chocolate y unos gajos de naranja.

desayuno rápidamente, el autobús escolar no tardo mucho en llegar. Ella tomo su mochila y corrió hacia el autobús para abordarlo.

- A.B. ¿preparada para un estimulante viaje al aula del saber?- comento Sweetie Belle, una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin bicolor rosa/purpura, mientras sostenía un libro sobre su rostro.

-¿Don Rocinante de la mancha?-comento al reconocer la portada del libro. -¿dónde conseguiste el libro? -SB cerro su libro y fijo su mirada en AB.

-¿No te has enterado? La biblioteca ha vuelto a ser abierta, tenemos nuevo bibliotecario. -respondió sweetie.

-podríamos darnos una vuelta...si tu quieres AB. -comento Scootaloo en voz baja, casi susurrante. Apple Bloom se sentó al lado de Scootaloo en el autobús.

-¡Potras!¿Acaso lo olvidaron? Mañana es el único día en que podremos ver un eclipse solar en nuestra vidas...Aun estamos a tiempo de conseguir entradas. -comento euforicamente AB.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle miraron extrañadas a la potra de tierra. Finalmente la unicornio se animo a hablar.

-muy bien, ¿Porque de pronto te interesan los eventos astronómicos?

-Tu sabes, puro interés científico.

-¿con tus calificaciones?...No me engañas, lo haces por el bufete gratis.

-¡¿Y que si lo hago por el bufete gratis?!

- Y dime genio, ¿tienes algun plan para conseguir dinero? los boletos no se dan en los arboles

-¿Estas segura?, mi plan es falsificar billetes con hojas de arboles. si lo se, es brillante.

-¿soy yo, o una gélida ráfaga de viento y el sonido de unos grillos empezaron a escucharse, luego que explicaras tu tonto plan?

-potras odio interrumpir, se que su charla es importante, pero llevamos algunos minutos de haber llegado y el conductor nos esta viendo feo.

-ok, sera mejor que entremos a la escuela

...

-Buenos dias, Miss cherilee. -gritaron al unisono todos los potros del sexto grado, grupo B.

-Buenos dias clase, antes de comenzar...Quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno. Señorita Twilight Sparkle, ¿puede entrar, por favor?

una pequeña unicornio purpura, de crin purpura con una franja rosa abrió la puerta y entro en el salón del 6°B.

-Ejem...hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y nos acabamos de mudar de Canterlot. Me encanta los sándwiches de margaritas, los días lluviosos, las fiestas y bailar; Creo que por eso, mi cutie mark son las luces de una pista de baile...Ojala todos podamos ser muy buenos amigos.

-vaya, que chica mas molesta. -comento AB. En su cara se notaba un poco aburrida

-A mi me parece agradable. -respondio Scoot.

-tu vez lo mejor de todos.- le contesto SB.

De pronto, Miss Cherilee golpeo su mesa y todos los potros voltearon en dirección a su profesora.

-¡Apple Bloomhilda, Scout Jean Louise, Sweetina Isabelle! Veo que se encuentran muy animadas, chicas. No les molestara si su nueva compañera les hace compañía, ¿Cierto? -Las tres potras se quedaron en silencio ante la dura y atemorizante mirada de la profesora Cherilee.

-eh, por...por supuesto, Miss Cherilee. -respondio nerviosa Sweetie Belle.

-Entonces Señorita Twilight. -comento mas calmada Miss Cherilee. -¿Puede pasar a sentarse?

-Eh, por supuesto profesora. -la potra camino entre los pupitres de sus nuevos compañeros y ocupo la silla vacía al lado de Sweetie.

-Muy bien, entonces podemos comenzar nuestra clase. -La profesora tomo el gis y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. -Abran su libro de historia Equina en la pagina 185. -los potros sacan el libro de sus mochilas y pasaron las paginas hasta la 185. -Archer, ¿Podrias hacernos el favor de leeros lo que dice?

-uhm, si profesora.- respondió nervioso Archer, un potro color azul. -En 1845, estallo la guerra entre los Farabellas del Rio de la plata y los Mampatos del sur de los andes. Esta guerra se origino por el interés de las dos naciones por poseer las ricas tierras de la Trotagonia...

-Les digo, miss Cherilee la tienes contra mi, yo tengo el doble de tarea que entregar. -comento AB.

-Tal vez si entregaras tu tarea a tiempo y forma, no tendrias porque...-el pelaje de SB seerizo por una extraña sensacion. -esperen, hay una perturbacion en la fuerza.

las potras se detuvieron, el viento habia cambiado de direccion, los pajaros dejaron de trinar, algo estaba cerca de suceder.

-¡SWEETIE BELLE! -gritaba emocionada Twilight Sparkle, corriendo como un bolido. -Disculpa sweetie ¿podrias prestarme tus apuntes?-pregunto Twilight. -ya sabes, para ponerme al corriente.

-tómalo, pero tienes que devolvérmelo mas tarde...puedes dejárselo a mi hermana mayor, se llama Rarity y atiende el carrousel of awesome.

-¿Carrousel of awesome?, ok, déjame anotarlo. -saco una libreta y anoto el nombre del edificio. -por cierto, tengo que recompensarlas de alguna forma...¿Que les pareceria ir a ver el eclipse solar mañana en la alcaldía?

-Diría que inventas, ¿una potra recién llegada que apenas conocemos, tiene acceso a los boletos que nosotros tanto deseamos?...¡ESO SUENA MAS FORZADO QUE LA TRAMA DE EQUESTRIA GIRL! -respondió AB.

-eh, ¿porque? mi papa me los consiguió. -dijo confundida Twi.

-¿Tu papa te los consiguió? ¿El que es un simple bibliotecario? -le respondió SB

-Je, no es como si no lo agradezcamos, de verdad, pero es...un poco extraño.- comento tímidamente Scootaloo.

Oh, es cierto.- Twilight se tiro al piso dramáticamente, cubriéndose la cara con los cascos. -¡pense que podia hacer amigas si les ofrecia los boletos...nadie quiere ser mi amiga porque soy bastante efusiva, emocionalmente agresiva y una adicta a los fiestas...Ustedes son tan geniales, potras. Yo solo quería ser parte de su grupo de amigas. ser otra crusader mas y conocer el poder de la amistad, que es tan fuerte como el poder de una supernova.

-ya, ya, no me gusta ver a una potra humillarse...te pondremos a prueba como crusader temporal. Si pasas el periodo de prueba, podremos considerarte una miembro mas del grupo.

oh, gracias, gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo como amiga...¡porque no hay magia mas poderosa que la magia de la amistad! -gritando euforicamente y saltando por todos lados. -por cierto, ¡Dos boletos para ti!...¡Dos boletos para ti!, y ¡aqui tienes tus dos boletos...mi papa se sentira muy emocionado cuando sepa que tengo nuevas amigas...iré a decírselo ahora mismo. -la unicornio purpura sale corriendo en ese mismo momento.

-Extraña forma de hacer amistad...creo que esta chica esta algo loquita.-comento SB

-¡tu lo has dicho! -comentaron al unisono AB y Scoot.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

-El regreso de Solar Flare, 2da parte.

-Muy bien, entonces esta decidido. Cada quien buscara una acompañante para el día de mañana. -animo AB a sus amigas

-AppleBloom, no importa si no es un familiar, ¿Cierto? -Pregunto tímidamente Scoot.

-Claro que no, invita a Rainbow. -le respondió AB.

Restaurante "Rainbow Factory".

-Vamos Scootaloo, no te acobardes, le prometiste ser más asertiva a Rainbow. -Abrió la puerta y entro al establecimiento.

-Bienvenido a Rainbow Factory...oh, eres tu Scootaloo. -contesto una pegaso turquesa de crin rubia vestida de mesera_. _

-Este...yo...yo vengo. -la pequeña pegaso intento articular una oración pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía.

_-_Ya veo...buscas a Rainbow_._ -contesto con una sonrisa Lightning Dust. - Por el momento está algo ocupada, pero si quieres esperarla, no creo que tarde.

_-oh...esta...está bien_. -contesto con dificultad Scoot.

-Entonces, se buena potra y siéntate en una mesa, mientras regresa.

Scootaloo se dirigió a una mesa alejada de los comensales.

-Toma aire Scootaloo, tienes que practicar lo que le dirías a Rainbow. -poniéndose seria. -Muy bien RD, sé que tus sueños son convertirte en una gran modelo y desfilar en la prestigiada pasarela de los WONDERBOLTS. Es por eso que te conseguí unos boletos a la celebración más importante del año.- Alzando los cascos al aire. y segundos después, bajándolos con cara de desilusionada -No, ella no es tan crédula. ¿Y si le digo que es una fiesta de caridad?- tapándose la cara con sus cascos. -Vamos Scoot, se sincera contigo misma...Rainbow Dash, tu eres tan genial; eres tan dulce, educada, femenina...todo lo que yo quisiera ser de mayor. Sé que alguien tan genial no aceptaría la invitación de una pobre pegaso como yo; debes tener cientos de pretendientes esperando salir contigo...lo sé, lo comprendo...pe-pero yo... -Unos cascos se posaron sobre sus hombros y el rostro de Scoot se sonrojo.

-Acepto tu invitación Scootaloo, te acompañare al día del eclipse con mucho gusto. -contesto una pegaso Cyan vestida de mesera.

-Rainbow Dash!...Que-que vergüenza, yo.._._ -Saltando de la mesa. -¿Cuánto llevas escuchando?

-Acabo de regresar, no llevo mucho. -Rainbow se sienta al lado de Scoot y la toma de un casco.-Pero eso no es tan importante...¿Te has vuelto más asertiva, cierto? eso me alegra. -Scoot observo como la luz del sol se filtraba entre los cabellos de la crin multicolor de Rainbow y se sonrojo.

Carrousel of awesome.

-Rarity, ¿no ha venido nadie a devolverme unos apuntes? Se los preste a una compañera y le dije que tú lo recibirías.

La yegua de pelaje blanco y crin purpura pausó su partida de _God of war III _con su joystick y se levantó del sofá.

-Eh, no lo creo lindura, si lo hubiesen dejado ya lo habría recibido. Lo sé, porque llevo horas esperando una tela para terminar una orden.

La potra se acercó al trabajo de su hermana.

-Vaya, está quedando muy bien tu diseño de _Príncipe Link_ de _Legend of Link_, siento envidia de la cosplayer que vista esto.

_¡Ding, Dong!_

-La puerta. -dijo Rarity. _-_Esperen, ya abro. -giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿es este el Carrousel of awesome? -Comento un alto dragón verde con morado. -Soy el señor Spike, el bibliotecario. Mi hija le pidió prestado a la suya sus apuntes, pero aquí los tiene. -Spike mostró la libreta de Sweetie en sus manos. -Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien?

La mente de Rarity había quedado en blanco, había un dragón a sus puertas y su cuerpo no respondió. Cualquiera pensaría que era terror, pero era algo distinto...

-_porque...porque mi corazón palpita tan fuerte...es acaso ¿miedo por observar un temible dragón?...no, no es eso._ -de pronto, en su mente se creó un escenario estilo manga de comedia escolar, con Rarity vestida de colegiala en marinero._ -Esto...es... ¡AMOR!_

_._

_._

-SPIKE SEMPAI, SPIKE SEMPAI!- gritaba Rarity, mientras corría por un campo de margaritas.

-Rarity-chan ¿Eres tú?- volteo el dragón en uniforme escolar al escuchar la voz de su amada.

-Spike sempai, ¡Lo amo, Spike sempai!, nunca se separe de mí. -la unicornio salto a los brazos de su amado y el la atrapo en el aire.

-Jamás lo haré querida, jamás lo haré. -contesto el dragón e inmediatamente la beso apasionadamente.

.

.

-Rarity, Rarity...tierra a Rarity, hermana ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Sweetie, mientras la abanicaba con su libreta a su desmayada hermana mayor.

-Ugh, que paso; estaba teniendo una fantasía versión manga shojo con ese apuesto dragón y luego.- poniendo su casco sobre su frente. -Creo que se me subió la presión. -poniéndose en pie. -Es una lastima, ojala tuviera otra oportunidad de conocer mejor a ese apuesto galán.

Los ojos de Sweetie brillaron ante la oportunidad que se le ofrecía.

-así que deseas volver a ver al señor Spike ¿no es cierto? Pues te haré una propuesta que no podrás rechazar. -Sweetie mostró una siniestra sonrisa. -yo se donde podrás volver a encontrarlo.

Sweet Apple acres.

Applebloom miraba estupefacta su sopa de heno, su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Tenia los boletos para asistir al eclipse, pero no estaba segura de que alguno de sus familiares la acompañase. Alzo la vista y vio a su única compañía en la mansión de los Apple, su hermana AJ en el sillón, hablando por celular.

-No, ¿en serio uso ese vestido? !NO LO CREO! o sea, ¿que tenia en la cabeza cuando escogió esa combinación - charlaba en voz alta la hermana mayor de AB, como si se encontrara a solas.

-Hermana, me invitaron a ver el eclipse solar de mañana, ojala pudieras acompañarme.

-Espera...la molestia con patas me esta hablando...te llamo mas tarde, chao. -termino su llamada y puso su atención en su hermana.

-bueno, se que tenemos nuestras diferencias, ¿que hermanas no lo tendrían? pero me gustaría que me acompañases mañana al festival del eclipse, eso me haría muy feliz. ¿lo harás?

-Tu sabes lo que opino de esas fiestuchas del pueblo.

-Podrías hacer el intento de congeniar y...

-¿Y juntarme con esos nacos pueblerinos? O sea, ¿estas tontita? Ni hablar. -contesto en un tono frió y seco. -Deberías comportarte como una Apple, nosotros no nos juntamos con muertos de hambre como tus dizque amigas.

-¿Estas hablando de Sweetie y Scootaloo? ¡Ellas son mis mejores amigas!

-¡Despierta pequeña! ¡ellas solo te quieren por tu dinero!

-¡Tu no las conoces! ¡No puedes juzgarlas sin conocerlas!

-¡Yo conozco a las de su calaña!

AppleBloom se levanto bruscamente de la mesa, tomo su sopa y la lanzo a la cara de su hermana

-Hermana, ¡no puedo creer que seas tan superficial! - dijo completamente enojada la potra de tierra y antes que su hermana pudiera reaccionar, corrió en dirección a su habitación. -¡Te odio AppleJaqueline, te odio! ¡Eres la peor hermana del mundo!

Entro a su habitación y puso seguro a la puerta.

-AppleBloomhilda, Abre la puerta! -gritaba AppleJack afuera de la habitacion de la potra. -Abre la maldita puerta o yo...-AB encendió su reproductor a todo volumen y las palabras de su hermana se perdieron en la estridencia de una canción de _Ponytallica._

-Jamas seré como mi hermana ¡Jamas!- se dijo a si misma AppleBloom, mientras lanzaba una pelota de hulespuma contra la pared y esta regresaba a su casco.

Casa de Scootaloo.

Scootaloo regreso a su hogar, apenas giro el picaporte, un olor a alcohol se escapó de adentro de la casa. Su padre se encontraba dormido sobre el sofá, con una botella de alcohol entre los cascos.

-Papa, otra vez saliste a beber alcohol...sabes que el dinero no nos alcanza. -Susurro Scoot, temerosa de despertarlo. Tomo una cobija y lo cubrió con este e inmediatamente subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

su habitación se encontraba a oscuras, apretó el interruptor de la luz. Era una habitación pequeña, con una litera de dos camas, algunos posters de los Wonderbolts, un armario de madera y una pequeña mesa con algunos de sus tesoros: Algunas revistas de la ultima moda en Canterlot y Manehattan, algunas revistas de postres, un libro de Orgullo y prejuicio de Mane Austen y una foto de Rainbow Dash.

-Mañana, mañana sera un gran día, lo presiento. -Abrió su armario y saco un lindo vestido negro con franjas purpura y un gran moño blanco sobre el cuello. -Sera el momento perfecto para estrenar el vestido que RD me regalo en Manehattan. -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sensación agradable recorrió su infantil cuerpecito.

Calle principal de Ponyville

-¿Usted es el nuevo bibliotecario, correcto? -pregunto una yegua rosa de crin lacia y anteojos. -El señor Spike, si no me equivoco.

El dragón dio media vuelta y se acerco a la pony de tierra.

-Así es, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

- Pinkamena Diane Pie y soy la asistente de la alcaldesa. Me disculpo si no me presente antes, todos los preparativos del festival del eclipse me tienen algo ocupada...se que eso no me escusa para no presentarme ante alguien tan importante.

-Disculpa, ¿no comprendo?

-¿Me negara que la reina Luna no lo envió por alguna importante misión? ¿Que me encuentro ante el valiente comandante Dragón que enfrento la rebelión del _Cristal Kingdom_ y sus gobernantes, el rey_ Shadow Armor _y su esposa, la reina _Decadence? _-El dragón miro el rostro de la yegua, este le comunicaba seriedad y una gran inteligencia. Ademas, parecía segura de sus palabras.

_-..._No tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas. -Comento el dragón. -Si yo fuese ese tipo del que habla, viviría en una mansión en las playas de Acapulcolt, bebería champaña todos los días y tendría mujeres, muchas mujeres de todas las especies imaginables. -el dragón hizo contacto visual con la yegua; eso hizo que Pinkie sintiera un pequeño calosfrío. -En cambio, como puedes ver, solo soy pobre bibliotecario con un sueldo miserable para mantenerme yo y mi hija. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo comida que preparar.

Casa del guardabosques, en las cercanías de Everfree forest.

Una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa se encontraba meditando en posición de loto ante la estatua de un gran buda.

-Demon, ¡pequeño y endemoniado conejo, se que te encuentras en la habitación! -Murmuro la pegaso con una vocecita que helaba la sangre de quienes la conocían. - Espero que sea importante.

Un pequeño conejo de color negro con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda camino temerosamente en dirección a la pegaso y comenzó a hablar en el lenguaje de los conejos ninjas, un lenguaje que solo los conejos y los ponys entrenados en las artes shinobis pueden comprender.

-¡Claro que estoy enterada de que arañas gigantes de cuatro metros de alto se encuentran en la cercanías del pueblo!

-***** ** ******. -comento seriamente el conejo ninja.

-Tienes razón...esas nenas de ponyville se alarmaran por ellas y se quejaran con la alcaldesa de mi trabajo. -la chica dejo su meditación y se puso de pie. -Demon, la katana. -dijo la pegaso de ojos azules como el mar.

El conejo se poso en la Katana y un dispositivo de contrapeso lo lanzo al aire, de donde la pegaso la atrapo al vuelo, literalmente.

-*** **** ** -dijo el conejo.

-Así es Demon, ¡a trabajar! -Pegaso y conejo saltaron por el barandal a una muerte segura. Cuando mas cerca se encontraban del suelo, la pegaso extendió sus alas, tocando el pétalo de una margarita con la punta de la ala. -¡Agárrate fuerte! -comento la pegaso al conejo en su lomo y dio una patada con sus payas traseras al tronco de un árbol cercano para tomar aceleración.

continuara...

En el próximo capitulo, veremos a las potras y acompañantes en el festival del eclipse.


End file.
